vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Granblue Fantasy
For detailed information about this series, visit the Granblue Fantasy Wikia. Summary |-|Girl in Blue= |-|Dawning Sky= |-|Wayfaring Astral= |-|What Makes the Sky Blue= There exists a world in which islands of all shapes and sizes float in a sea of clouds. This is a world forsaken by the gods. A long time ago, beings known as the Astrals attempted to seize control of this world with their overwhelming power. However, the citizens of the skies, the Skydwellers, successfully resisted. The world once again entered a time of peace. Presently, our hero is about to embark on a journey after receiving a letter from his missing father. Accompanying him is Vyrn, a rather peculiar family member who happens to be a winged lizard. Despite Vyrn's objections, our hero prepares to leave his home of Zinkenstill when the mysterious island is suddenly engulfed in flames. The fleet of the burgeoning Erste Empire wreaks havoc from the skies above. Amidst the chaos, a chance encounter with a mysterious girl named Lyria awakens the fallen dragon of the stars, who unleashes a roar of revival. Power of the Verse Granblue Fantasy consist of Primal Beast created by a Race called Astrals which has power over a certain concept, idea, element, and abstract which cannot be killed in conventional methods. Examples are Natural Elemental powers, Changing history, Creating a dimension, Stealing death, Control Fate of Beings, dream manipulation, Absolute Contract, Precognition, and Rebirth & Destruction. Hax abilities range from Akasha being able to change history, Beelzebub who was able to obtain Chaos matter that can ignore the providence and logic behind the creation and destroying the Dimensional Boundary which separate the Sky Realm from Crimson horizon where Chaos emerges from, Cagliostro who can transmute a new body from anything around while reduced to dust as long as her soul exists, The God who created everything in the Sky Realm who split into 2 entity the Sky God and Star God, Etemenanki a chamber to communicate with God using The Speaker which is both Providence and Chaos but neither and cannot be consumed even by encroachment of Chaos, Lucilius who absorbed Helel Ben Sahar, The Speaker of God obtaining 12 wings, Avatar who is a Amalgamation of Primal Cores that can regenerate from an attack of a Supreme Primarch that can reduce it to dust, The Ten Eternals which is the best user of each weapons and posses Ancient Revenant weapons. Explanations Lores of the denizens in Skyrealm Field Notes and Story Journal Topography of the World Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * First Witch * TheGreatJedi13 * ShiroyashaGinSan Characters Grancypher's Crew |-|Main Crew= Danchou.png|'Danchou'|link=Captain_(Granblue_Fantasy) Vyrn.png|'Vyrn' Lyria.png|'Lyria' Katalina.png|'Katalina' Rackam.png|'Rackam' Io_GBF.png|'Io' Eugen.png|'Eugen' Rosetta.png|'Rosetta' Lecia.png|'Lecia' |-|Humans= Cagliostro.png|'Cagliostro'|link=Cagliostro Jeanne.png|'Jeanne d'Arc' Npc zoom 3040043000 01.png|Vira|link=Vira Lillie Npc zoom 3040087000 01.png|Rosamia|link=Rosamia Npc zoom 3040170000 01.png|Soriz|link=Soriz Npc zoom 3040084000 01.png|Ayer|link=Ayer |-|Erunes= Ferry.png|'Ferry'|link=Ferry Yuisis.png|'Yuisis' |-|Draphs= Anila.png|'Anila' Sturm.png|'Sturm' Narmaya portrait.png|'Narmaya'|link=Narmaya Npc zoom 3020037000 01.png|Vanzza|link=Vanzza Npc_zoom_3040217000_01.png|Ladiva|link=Ladiva |-|Harvins= Melissabelle.png|'Melissabelle' Mahira.png|'Mahira' |-|Primal Beast= Lucio.png|'Lucio' |-|Unknown= Orchid.png|'Orchid and Lloyd' |-|Eternals= Anre.png|'Anre' Tweyen.png|'Tweyen' Threo.png|'Threo' Feower.png|'Feower' Funf.png|'Fif' Six.png|'Seox' Seofon.png|'Seofon'|link=Seofon Eahta.png|'Eahta' Niyon.png|'Niyon' Esser.png|'Tien' |-|Evokers= Maria_Theresa.png|'Maria Theresa' Caim.png|'Caim' Nier.png|'Nier'|link=Nier_(Granblue_Fantasy) Estarriola.png|'Estarriola' Fraux.png|'Fraux' Lobelia_gbf.png|'Lobelia' Geisenborger.png|'Geisenborger' Haaselia.png|'Haaselia' Alanaan.png|'Alanaan' Katzelia.png|'Katzelia' Other Crew |-|Loki's Crew= Loki p.png|'Loki'|link=Loki_(Granblue_Fantasy) Fenrir P.png|'Fenrir' Gandharva.png|'Gandharva' Mika P.png|'Mikaboshi' Zwei P.png|'Zwei' 3991364000.png|Necesaria|link=Necesaria Event Characters |-|Aliza and Stan= Npc_zoom_3030159000_02.png|Jessica|link=Jessica (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040083000_02.png|Aliza|link=Aliza Npc_zoom_3030129000_02.png|Stan|link=Stan (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040052000_03.png|Ghandagoza|link=Ghandagoza Al-Khalid_NPC.png|Al-Khalid|link=Al-Khalid Aviza_NPC.png|Aviza|link=Aviza Attiyah NPC.png|Attiyah|link=Attiyah Npc_zoom_3030078000_03.png|Feather|link=Feather Npc_zoom_3020070000_02.png|Randall|link=Randall (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040234000_02.png|Tabina|link=Tabina |-|Blade of the Young Champion= Npc_zoom_3030253000_02.png|Juri|Juri Eckard Npc_zoom_3030037000_02.png|Farrah|link=Farrah |-|Festival of the Falling Flame= Npc zoom 3030267000 02.png|Richard|link=Richard (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040149000_02.png|Therese|link=Therese |-|Shadowverse= Npc_zoom_3030179000_02.png|Arisa|link=Arisa Npc_zoom_3030180000_02.png|Luna|link=Luna (Granblue Fantasy) Mordecai_NPC.png|Mordecai|link=Mordecai (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Dragon Knights= Npc_zoom_3040023000_02.png|Lancelot|link=Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040117000_01.png|Vane Npc_zoom_3040050000_03.png|Percival Npc_zoom_3040025000_03.png|Siegfried Npc_zoom_3030226000_02.png|Arthur Npc_zoom_3030255000_01.png|Mordred Gareth_NPC.png|Gareth Isabella,_Royal_Consul_of_Feendrache_NPC.png|Isabella |-|Yesterday's Scars and Tomorrow's Hope= Npc_zoom_3040012000_03.png|Metera|link=Metera Npc_zoom_3030268000_02.png|Aster Npc_zoom_3030018000_03.png|Sutera Npc_zoom_3030045000_02.png|Mariah |-|Scattering Magic= Npc_zoom_3030060000_02.png|Zehek Npc_zoom_3030002000_02.png|Mishra |-|Society and Foe= Npc_zoom_3030050000_02.png|Johann Vaseraga.png|Vaseraga|link=Vaseraga Beatrix.png|Beatrix|link=Beatrix (Granblue Fantasy) Npc_zoom_3040028000_01.png|Zeta Npc_zoom_3040007000_03.png|Lily Npc_zoom_3030164000_02.png|Erin Npc_zoom_3040100000_02.png|Izmir Summon_b_2040178000.png|Grueler Npc_zoom_3030263000_02.png|Skull Npc_zoom_3040069000_02.png|Eustace|link=Eustace (Granblue Fantasy) Maddie_NPC.png|Maddie Npc_zoom_3030172000_03.png|Meteon Npc_zoom_3030210000_02.png|Ezecrain Npc_zoom_3030058000_02.png|Dorothy Npc_zoom_3030057000_02.png|Claudia Npc_zoom_3040148000_02.png|Ilsa Npc_zoom_3030262000_02.png|Cassius |-|Priestess of the Dunes= Npc_zoom_3030086000_02.png|Jin Npc_zoom_3040041000_02.png|Sara Npc_zoom_3030056000_02.png|Volenna |-|Barawa= Npc_zoom_3030209000_02.png|Sarya Npc_zoom_3040018000_02.png|Christina Npc_zoom_3030239000_02.png|Barawa Npc_zoom_3030068000_02.png|Mary Npc_zoom_3040093000_02.png|Chat Noir |-|Robomi= Npc_zoom_3040155000_02.png|Robomi Npc_zoom_3040156000_02.png|Nicholas Summon_b_2040159000.png|Gigantes |-|So Close and Yet So Far= Npc_zoom_3030157000_02.png|Paris Npc_zoom_3040098000_02.png|Romeo |-|Lowain Bros= Npc_zoom_3030252000_02.png|Lowain |-|Fall of the Dragon= Vampy.png|'Vania' Veight.png|'Veight' Npc_zoom_3030093000_02.png|Malinda |-|The Sleeping Island Giant= Npc_zoom_3040061000_02.png|Feena Npc_zoom_3030033000_03.png|Lucius Npc_zoom_3030034000_03.png|Teena Npc_zoom_3030100000_02.png|Goblin Mage |-|Selfira and Elsa= Npc_zoom_3040175000_02.png|Selfira Npc_zoom_3030025000_02.png|Elta Npc_zoom_3030024000_02.png|Keehar Npc_zoom_3030145000_02.png|Pamela Npc_zoom_3030143000_02.png|Augusta Npc_zoom_3030144000_02.png|Robertina Npc_zoom_3030146000_02.png|Cecile Npc_zoom_3030142000_02.png|Novei Primal Beasts |-|Omega Series= Tiamat P.png|'Tiamat'|link=Tiamat (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040034000_02.png|Colossus|link=Colossus (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040027000_02.png|Yggdrasil|link=Yggdrasil (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040028000_02.png|Leviathan|link=Leviathan (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040047000_02.png|Luminiera|link=Luminiera Summon_b_2040046000_02.png|Celeste|link=Celeste (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Omega Series II= Shiva_Raid.png|Shiva|link=Shiva (Granblue Fantasy) Grimnir_Raid.png|'Grimnir' Godsworn_Alexiel.png|'Alexiel'|link=Godsworn Alexiel Summon_b_2040225000.png|Europa Summon_b_2040330000.png|Metatron |-|Tier 1= Summon_b_2040063000.png|Twin Elementals Summon_b_2040059000.png|Medusa|link=Medusa (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040002000.png|Macula Marius Summon_b_2040042000.png|Nezha Summon_b_2040023000.png|Apollo |-|Tier 2= Npc_zoom_3040202000_02.png|Athena Summon_b_2040007000.png|Grani Npc_zoom_3040215000_02.png|Baal Summon_b_2040071000.png|Garuda Summon_b_2040029000.png|Odin Summon_b_2040012000.png|Lich |-|Tier 3= Summon_b_2040125000.png|Prometheus Summon_b_2040160000.png|Ca Ong Summon_b_2040130000.png|Gilgamesh Npc_zoom_3040218000_01.png|Morrigna Summon_b_2040144000.png|Hector Summon_b_2040134000.png|Anubis |-|Nightmare= Summon_b_2040157000.png|Huanglong Summon_b_2040158000.png|Qilin Zooey.png|Grand Order|link=Zooey (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040003000_02.png|Bahamut|link=Bahamut (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Events= Summon_b_2040008000.png|Phoenix|link=Phoenix (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040011000.png|Nephthys|link=Nephthys (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040024000.png|Albacore Summon_b_2040167000.png|Bonito Summon_b_2040302000.png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040192000.png|Bellringer Angel Summon_b_2040099000.png|Fafnir Summon_b_2040304000.png|Sylph Summon_b_2040323000.png|Marduk Summon_b_2040310000.png|Magus Summon_b_2040055000.png|Wind God and Thunder God Summon_b_2040015000.png|Manawydan Summon_b_2040067000.png|Mammon Summon_b_2040091000.png|Veselago Caro_NPC.png|Caro Summon b 2040133000.png|Druj|link=Druj |-|Main Stories= Summon_b_2040039000.png|Mithra Npc_zoom_3030039000_03.png|Noa Akasha_2.png|Akasha|link=Akasha (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Showdowns= Summon_b_2040016000.png|Ifrit|link=Ifrit (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040010000.png|Cocytus|link=Cocytus (Granblue Fantasy) Summon_b_2040014000.png|Vohu Manah Summon_b_2040031000.png|Sagittarius Summon_b_2040044000.png|Corow Summon_b_2040062000.png|Diablo Npc zoom 3040016000 02.png|Cerberus|link=Cerberus (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Unite and Fight= Summon_b_2040035000.png|Allosaurus Summon_b_2040019000.png|Behemoth Summon_b_2040045000.png|Audumbla Summon_b_2040022000.png|Grendel Summon_b_2040026000.png|Gugalanna Summon_b_2040050000.png|Mahisha Summon_b_2040041000.png|Jack-o'-Lantern True King |-|Luminary Knights= Black_knight.png|'Apollonia Vaar'|link=Apollonia_Vaar Scarlet_knight_Full_armor.png|'Baragona Aragon' Golden_Knight_gbf.png|'Alliah Istavion' Blue_Knight.png|'Walfrid' Purple_Knight.png|'Purple Knight' 3_knights.png|'Green Knight' White_Knight.png|'White Knight' |-|Istavion Officer= Gilbert_v1.png|'Gilbert' Anissidia.png|'Anissida' Hailak.png|'Hailak' Kingdoms |-|Erste Empire= Freesia.png|'Freesia Von Bismark' Furias.png|'Furias' Pommern.png|'Pommern Boettner' Admiral_Adam.png|'Admiral Adam' |-|Irestill= Scathacha.png|'Scathacha' Naoise.png|'Naoise' Seruel.png|'Seruel' Heles_gbf.png|'Heles' Deirdre.png|'Deirdre' Primarchs and Astral |-|Fallen Angel= Lucillius.png|'Lucillius'|link=Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy) Belial_gbf.png|'Belial' Sariel_gbf.png|'Sariel' Beelzebub_gbf.png|'Beelzebub' Olivia.png|'Dark Angel Olivia'|link=Dark Angel Olivia Azazel_gbf.png|'Azazel' Black_beast.png|'Avatar'|link=Avatar (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Seraphs= Supreme Primarch 2.png|'Sandalphon'|link=Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy) Lucifer_2.png|'Lucifer' Michael_gbf.png|'Michael' Uriel_gbf.png|'Uriel' Raphael_gbf.png|'Raphael' Gabriel_gbf.png|'Gabriel' Hal_Mal.png|'Halluel and Malluel' Az_Is.png|'Azrael and Israfel' Weapons *Bahamut Weapons Series *Ultima Weapons Series *Revenant Weapons Series *Xeno Weapon Series *Class Champion Weapon Series *Dark Opus Weapon Series Vehicles *Grancypher *GrandSleut *Blue Orbit *Speedship Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Light Novels